The Nightly Howl
by MC Productions 737
Summary: You know the story. You have seen the game. You have heard how the tale unfolded. You know how he was tricked by his nemesis. You know how he was tranformed. You know how he was redeemed. But what if his curse was never lifted. What if he was never released, from his Sonic Unleashed?
1. Darkness and Howls

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog nor any of the characters, names, or places mentioned from the books, games, or shows.**

 **I own the descriptions of certain places and the plot my story is taking.**

 **I do not include any sexual, suggestive, obscene, or explicit language or content.**

 **There might be some mild violence, such as fighting and minor blood scenes.**

 **I include some romance, but mainly adventure and suspense.**

 **As a series, I do not intend to dwell on the story length too much. Quality over quantity.**

 **If anyone comments or reviews, giving ideas or pointing out issues, I will address these publically and try to work with the visitor or guest that raised these issues or comments.**

 **Also, if given any ideas, I will give credit for the ideas. I do not intend to make you waive the rights of your creativity, and I do not inted to deny claims of originality for such ideas.**

 **ATTENTION:**

My first chapter is up and ready for reading.

My second chapter is in the works, but due to my dedication to multiple works and other outside fanfiction life, I will not be pushing for the chapter to come out sooner than promised.

Please comment and review.

Ask questions or raise concerns.

Give me ideas, I will give you credit.

Thanks.

Read and Enjoy!

Have a good one!

\- MC Productions 737

 _ **The Nightly Howl**_

 _ **Series**_

 **Chapter One: Darkness and Howls**

Sonic the Hedgehog and Light Gaia watched as Dark Gaia shrieked with anger, unraveling into a dark, thick, violet mist, that seeped into the cracks of the Earth. It had been defeated and would be waiting for a better time to destroy Earth, as it always had tried since the beginning of time.

The magma center of the Earth was being covered up by the separate puzzle-like pieces of the planet. Sonic and Light Gaia, being in the center of the Earth, rushed to avoid being enclosed inside, forever.

Sonic jumped from craggy rock to craggy rock, attached to the inside of the Earth's core. He almost lost his footing, as the Core rumbled with every piece of the Earth, that was being fitted into place. It was as if some unseen giant had decided to use the planet as a puzzle, for its entertainment.

Managing to grab hold of a root, the azure anthropomorphic hedgehog was able to avoid falling into the churning, bubbling, sizzling lava below. With a few more close calls, Sonic managed to reach the solid ground of Earth, the Core closing up behind him, just seconds before he eased his way through the cracks of earth.

Light Gaia, having wings, had beat the azure hedgehog to the top and was patiently waiting for his friend to join him.

"That was excellent work!" Sonic said, giving Light Gaia a thumbs up, as the hedgehog dusted off his shoulders and legs of dirt.

"I couldn't have done it without you." Light Gaia said as he flew in a circle, around the hedgehog.

"I am back to my old self." laughed Sonic. Examining his furless self, he felt his teeth and knew there were no fangs. "Race you to Spagonia!"

"You're on!"

And the two rushed off, completely unaware that a few wisps of Dark Gaia had whispered out, from tiny cracks in the ground, and had followed after them, silent as a feather, floating in the wind.

* * *

It was night and Sonic was not undergoing anymore painful changes. So what better way to celebrate this, then go for a little run through the dense pine needle forests, just a little ways away from the beach.

As Sonic brushed off the falling pine needles from his shoulders, he continued running, at the speed of sound, through the forests. The trees, all covered with spiny, dark emerald green, needles towered over the hedgehog.

Sonic was too busy now, jumping from branch to branch of a row of those evergreens, to notice a deep violet mist stretching towards him, like fingers reaching to grasp him.

He was finally at the top of one of the tall evergreens, and decided to take a moment and appreciate the beauty and light of the moon, given that he was no longer a slave to the changes caused by it.

The moon shone down on the azure hedgehog, the rays strengthening the mist of dark essence. The moon was full, on its never ending journey to waxing and waning, but for this one time, it showed off its glory. The craters were visible to the naked eye and the moon was a pale yellow.

The stars winked at the hedgehog, as if trying to clue in the hapless anthropomorph, of the present danger he was currently in. Sonic breathed in the crisp clean air and the subtle scent of pine. Still unaware of the mist that eased its way to the trunk of the trees.

The diamond streen sky and the proud moon, were slowly covered by the clouds in the sky, hiding and peeking at the hedgehog who stared with admiration.

The gathering mist curled up the trees, to where Sonic was perched, as he watched the moonlight fading into the background of the thick, fluffy clouds.

A tendril of mist wrapped around Sonic's ankle, tightening until the azure hero realized what was happening.

"H-h-hey!" he exclaimed in shock as the mist that clung to him stung him with an icy cold grip. "Get off! Let go of me!"

But the mist did not, instead more tendrils wrapped around the hedgehog. His arms, his legs, his other ankle, and his wrists. Holding him captive in a tight, unrelenting grasp.

"Let me go!" Sonic writhed and twisted, trying to break free. "No!"

And the mist dragged the hedgehog, struggling and screaming, down the tree, and into the darkness of the shadowy forest.

* * *

 _Awhoooooooo_! The sound shook Tails to the bone as he continued nervously walking home.

He knew he should have not stayed out so late to work on his latest invention. Which was far to big to fit in his home, and also far to unstable to have in his laboratory or airplane hangar.

 _It cannot get any worse than hearing the distant howls of a wolf._ The little fox assured himself as he continued to make his way through the dark forests.

The pine trees swayed back and forth in a breeze. The moon peeped out from behind some clouds, as if too afraid to fully come out and cast its light down on the dimly lit forest grounds.

Tails tried very hard not too crunch on the pine needle strewn floor, but he could not help it.

Crunch! Crunch! Crunch!

Another howl tore through the air sending chills down the poor fox's spine. He began to play and fiddle anxiously with his twin tails, and contemplated flying home the rest of the way.

As if in negative response to the fox's contemplation, lightning ripped through the sky. Rain began too pour heavily on the forest and the fox.

 _Okay. I guess it could get worse than hearing a wolf howling in the distance. Still it cannot get any worse than rain and a lightning storm._

Thunder boomed in the air. The clouds became so dense, the moon was smothered and concealed from view. Making the night even darker than before.

 _Okay, I guess I was wrong._

Another howl, this time closer. Another crash of thunder, sounding louder than before.

A howl. Long, loud, feral. It seemed like it came from behind the Tails.

Another howl issued from close by. Then a snarl. A growl. And a flash of lightning showed the little fox a shadow from a figure that loomed behind him.

* * *

Sonic struggled to fight the bonds that held him captive. But the more he struggled, the tighter they became. The tighter the became, the more it felt like he would pass out.

"I am sorry it has to be this way, Sonic." said a familiar voice with a cruel laugh. "I saw how you changed last time, but this time it will be in my favor."

"Wait until I get my hands on you!" Sonic shouted. "You will b-" But the azure hedgehog could no longer speak as a thick mist like darkness formed tightly over his mouth.

"I would stay quiet if I were you." laughed the hedgehog's foe as he ambled towards the back of the low lit room. His enemy flipped a switch and the hedgehog was left blinking in the light. He was soon free, as the darkness fled from the brightness of the room

It rushed over to a capsule that was radiating with a magnetic energy, that pulled the darkness over to it. The darkness once inside the capsule, was sealed.

"You see, Sonic." Dr. Eggman began as he walked over to the capsule. "This is Dark Gaia. Well, part of it anyway."

"I know that!" Sonic said and then tried to speed attack his nemesis.

"I don't think so!" shouted Eggman, as he pressed a button on the counter that he was leaning on. Suddenly, Sonic was stopped in midair and was being pulled backwards, to a chair in the corner of the small room.

"What the-" Sonic exclaimed and then was slammed into the chair, cutting his breath. He was immediately clasped in, with metallic wrist cuffs that clicked over his arms.

"Yes, Sonic." Eggman said with an evil smile. "Just like Dark Gaia, I learned to control your energy as well."

"What do you mean?" asked Sonic, as he struggled to find a way out of the chair.

"Well, you harness chaos energy; which I, of course, have spent endless years trying to control. And now, Sonic," Eggman walked over to where Sonic was. And leaning in towards the hedgehog, he grinned. "I finally have."

* * *

Shadow the Hedgehog was walking through the beach, which was a few feet away from the pine forest where Tails was walking through, to get to his house. Shadow was admiring, in silence, the gleaming of the moonlight reflecting in the calm, cool ocean. This was his favorite place, being that Sonic hated water and would do anything to avoid it.

 _Peace and quiet._ Thought the Ultimate Lifeform as he strolled by the coastline. _No_ _annoying spineballs around._

But then came the screams.

Coming out of his reverie, the ebony hedgehog raced over to where the sounds of distress were coming from. By now it had started raining, and lightning crackled overhead. Thunder clap after thunder clap followed one another, but were not loud enough to conceal the howls and the screams

 _Sounds like Tails._ Shadow guessed. _I wonder what the heck is going on._ And he raced faster and faster, using his chaos charged skates.

When he finally reached the pine needle forest, he saw what was happening. A little orange fox, with two tails, was backing into a cluster of evergreens, until he was cornered. Cornered by the snarling, growling, massive creature that towered over the frightened fox.

"Help!" cried Tails as the creature stretched out its claws, ready to make a slice at the helpless, anthropomorphic fox.

"Chaos Spear!" roared Shadow as he charged himself with chaos energy and slashed the feral beast with a spear. The creature let out an angry roar and turned its head over to where the Ultimate Lifeform was standing, undeterred.

The creature, as the ebony hedgehog could see, was a wolf of some kind. It towered maybe three feet taller than him, and had great big paws, tipped off with claws. It stood on its hind legs and its eyes glittered, an electric green color, but there were no pupils. The rain matted fur was a bluish gray with white tipped around the wrists, the legs, the spine-like hair.

It advanced towards the hedgehog, arms stretched out, long curved claws slashing the air, inches from Shadow's face. It snarled and growled, long sharp, pointed, dagger-like. fangs flashing in the lightning that slashed the sky. Shadow charged up another spear and slashed the creature's arm. It didn't wince this time, and did not appear to have felt any pain.

In fact, as soon as the chaos charged spear slashed at the fur, the light was immediately absorbed.

"What the-" began the Ultimate Lifeform in surprise, but he was cut off as the creature, eyes now glowing with chaos charged light, slashed the ebony, scarlet striped, hedgehog, causing him to crash into a nearby tree.

The force of the smack, and the fact that chaos energy was used against him, only made sense that Shadow would lose consciousness, as he slammed into a nearby oak tree, which caused the dry, crackly, brown leaves to scatter and fall, like rain, onto the stunned hedgehog.

* * *

"What is going on!" Sonic screamed at Tails, as his best friend recoiled in fear and began to scream. "What is it!" But for some reason Tails was not responding, just trembling and crying out, in fear. Pure fear. It was in his friend's eyes, manifested in his tails fur standing on end and him covering and shielding his face. Sonic, wanting to comfort his terrified and mortified friend, reached out for Tails, who only cowered all the more, but then the hero felt a stabbing, electric-like, pain spreading up his back.

"Owww!" He turned around and saw Shadow. His rival and friend's eyes were burning with hatred, like two glowing balls of golden, amber, hazel flames.

"What was that for." Sonic whined, as he moved towards Shadow with annoyance.

"Tails, go!" yelled Shadow as he charged another spear. To the azure hedgehog's dismay, his little friend obeyed the Ultimate Lifeform's orders and scampered off.

Shadow threw the spear at Sonic's arm. The chaos charged spear sizzled in the air as it sank into the hedgehog's fur, past the flesh, past the muscle, and to the bone.

"Hey!" the azure hero exclaimed, expecting the pain, from earlier, to occur. But it didn't.

Instead the chaos energy was absorbed into Sonic's arm and quite angrily, as is justified by this unexpected assault he now faced at the hands of the ebony hedgehog, Sonic struck Shadow, in the chest, with the palm of his hand.

"That's enough, Shads!"

To Sonic's shock, and a little bit to his satisfaction, Shadow was lifted up into the air and slammed headfirst into the hollow trunk of a large oak tree that was in the center of the pine tree forest, a pile of leaves comically fell over him, obscuring him from the azure hedgehog's view.


	2. A Tale of Two Werehogs

**ATTENTION:**

 **Hello, it is me again! I Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and the preview of the second one.**

 **My second chapter is out and ready for reading, just keep in mind that I will probably have more time to update my chapters during the break.**

 **Also, look out for my Sonic-Pokemon or Pokemon-Sonic Crossover, I should have the preview out by the start of Christmas break and the first two chapter by the mid-Christmas break.**

 **Well that is all for now, stay updated!**

 **Read, Review, Enjoy!**

 **Have a good one!**

 **\- MC Productions 737**

 **Chapter 3 Preview ETA:**

 **DECEMBER 23, 2018**

 **All good things to those that wait...**

 **\- MC Productions 737**

 _ **The Nightly Howl**_

 _ **Series**_

 **Chapter Two: A Tale of Two Werehogs**

Tails raced as far away as possible, knowing that he needed to get Shadow some help.

 _Maybe I can find Sonic and Silver._ he thought as he dodged a falling tree, that had been sliced in half by a crackle of lightning. _Or even Knuckles and Rouge!_ he dodged a series of falling trees, narrowly missing getting crushed by a tall evergreen, by a mere few centimeters.

Tails decided it was time to fly, his twin tails were like the choppers of a copter, making a small Thwack Thwack Thwack as he cleared the trees and darted into the stormy clouds above, veering to dodge the flashes of lightning that slashed through the dark skies, lighting up the ground below.

He was well above the piney floors and could barely make out the tiny triangular dark green shapes of the evergreens. He could see a strip of brown, which must have been the woodsy grounds he had been running for his life through.

The little fox saw tiny ripples, like wrinkles in a dark blue jeans, and soon realized those wrinkles were the waves that were crashing in the sea, he looked at the sandy line of beach, which looked more like a tannish line that glistened as if strewn with diamonds, in the silvery moonlight. The moon winked through the clouds, the rain had stopped pouring and the lightning had sizzled out, there was no more loud chorus of thunder.

Tails managed to get to Angel Island, his attempt at finding Sonic and Silver did not have any results, to find Knuckles. He saw the redheaded echidna sitting on a throne, fast asleep. He could see that the echidna's mouth was gaping open, as he snored, and he pawed the air with his spiked knuckled fists. He kept mumbling and grunting in his sleep. Tails hovered closer, to hear what was being said.

"Rouge...come...back...the-the-Master Emerald..." he mumbled over and over, as Tails tried to stifle a laugh. But he snorted and the echidna woke up, with a start.

"INTRUDER!" he roared as he struck at the startled orange fox, Tails dove for cover behind the throne as the redhead raged on.

"How dare you try to steal the Master Emerald!" he snarled as he slammed his fists together, ready to fight the little fox, still unaware it was Tails. "The Master Emerald is the source of Angel Island's stability! If you think you can take it, you have another thing coming!" he grabbed the throne and threw it out of the way, eyes gleaming with anger and then he struck, his fists colliding with the old crumbly pillar Tails had been cowering in front of. Luckily the fox had enough time to fly away, leaving the pillar toppling on the echidna.

Once the echidna threw the chunks of pillars off himself, he turned to Tails and realized who it was.

"Oh, Tails." he blushed, his face becoming a bright pink. "It's you. What do you want?" he asked gruffly, crossing his arms and impatiently pawing the gravelly ground with his foot.

"Shadow needs your help!" Tails screamed, causing the tired worn red head to jump with a start, landing in a pile of rubble.

"Well, then I guess we should g-" but the echidna was interrupted by a sound that, though he was not familiar with, sent a chill down Tails' spine, it was a feral and vicious howling.

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog sighed and closed his eyes, trying to calm the thundering in his ears, that had nothing to do with the storm that billowed overhead. What was going on? Why was Shadow trying to hurt him and why had Tails been so mortified of him. Maybe...He looked down at his hands, they were perfectly normal, minus the fact they were ungloved, and then his feet, they were normal too and were shod with his signature red and golden, white strapped, buckled shoes.

He shrugged his shoulders, maybe his friends were infected by some kind of night terror, and it would end in the morning. He shuffled over to where Shadow lay, unconscious. He lay very still, as if asleep, but Sonic knew better, he had somehow threw the Ultimate Lifeform into a short, gnarly, thick trunked oak tree.

He stooped down and shook the unconscious hedgehog, but the hedgehog did not respond.

"Shads." he hissed, his throat slightly dry, he must be thirsty. But his rival friend did not stir. Sonic turned to walk away, but then he was knocked to the ground. Shadow must have been pretending to be out, as he was now on top of the struggling azure hedgehog.

"Hold still, you fiend!" Shadow growled as he charged a chaos spear, but then let it fizzle out, as he must have realized it was not effective. He then took out a gleaming forest green emerald.

"Let's go, Beast!" he snarled as he held the emerald out of Sonic's reach, "Chaos Control!" and the two hedgehogs vanished.

* * *

Doctor Eggman looked at Sonic with a cruel and villainous expression. The azure hedgehog had passed out from the overload of energy that contained his chaos powers, and was now snoring in the metal chair that was his prison.

"If only you had not tried to stop me, Sonic." Eggman chortled as he took out a control, from his pocket. "Then this would have never had to happen, but remember this, this is all your fault, not mine." The mad scientist walked over to a set of equipment, which whirred noisily and had a set of complex buttons, switches and knobs. The mad man seemed to understand this confusing machinery as he began pressing specific buttons, flipping some switches, and turning some knobs.

A contraption, that look almost like a satellite dish, emerged from the ceiling, lowering in front of the snoring hedgehog.

"Now hold still, Sonic." Eggman laughed as his glasses began to glow with a violet light that begin to spurt out of the satellite dish like machine.

The violet glowing light began to brighten, until the gleam and glare was blazing like the sun, it would have blinded anyone who stared at it, except for the fact that Sonic was passed out and Eggman had his signature goggles on. The mad scientist smiled, teeth gleaming in the dazzling dark light as it grew brighter and brighter. The spurt of light soon became a beam, that struck the heroic, azure hedgehog in his gently heaving, from the sleep he had been enchanted into, chest. The beam began to fade away, as it possessed and filled the core of Sonic.

Sonic's body underwent a change. His azure hue became a grayish blue, the tips of his stripes, wrists, and legs began to become furry with a pure white color, sticking out like feathers. His teeth, that could be seen as his mouth gaped open from snoring, split apart as fangs slid in place, the fangs were a flawless white, tipped with razor sharp edges.

His gloves tore at the finger tips, as claws began to grow from his finger nails, the gloves soon fell uselessly, scraps of the remanants, to the floor. Suddenly with a roaring scream, that turned into a howl, Sonic's eyes opened, the white scleras were replaced with a glowing, dark green, the irises melded in with them.

"Perfect!" laughed Eggman, clapping his hands together, rubbing them eagerly. "Wait until your friends see this, there hero reduced to a werehog, once again!" The evil mad man jumped up and down with excitement.

"What are you talking about?" growled Sonic, as he struggled against the restraints.

"Have a look at yourself!" Eggman shouted as he pressed a button, releazing Sonic the Werehog.

Sonic rubbed his wrists, until he could feel them again. He got up and began to take a few threatening steps towards the amused mad genius. But Eggman did not flinch or shrink back in fear, rather he grabbed a handheld mirror and turned it towards the angry hedgehog. Sonic looked at his reflection with confusion.

* * *

The howls seemed to shake the pillars of the sacred sanctuary. Tails shook and whimpered with fear. Knuckles only seemed to become annoyed and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Will you keep it down!" he bellowed, "I am in the middle of a conversation!" And he turned back to Tails, opened his mouth to speak, but then.

 _Awhooooooooooooooo!_

The howl seemed closer and then a feral growling and snarling sound. The sound of padding feet, as the fiend ran closer and closer to the two. Tails ket out a cry and was about to take off, but Knuckles grabbed him, keeping him from escape.

"Come on, Tails," he urged, unaware of the present danger. "You were about to tell me something!" he shouted over the wind that suddenly whipped through the air, blowing the red spines into the echidna's face.

"Let go of me!" shrieked Tails as he tried to pull away from the echidna. "We need to get going before that thing returns!"

"What?" Knuckles asked, with a puzzled expression. "We always get wolves here, its nothing. If they come close, I get some extra workout time." And he pulled Tails' closer to himself.

"You will see for yourself, little guy!" Knuckles said, not at all trying to be condescending, but it came out that way regardless. "Come on out Wolfy!" Now Knuckles did intend to be condescending, towards the howling fiendthat drew closer and closer. The shadow of the creature seemed small, like any ordinary wolf the echidna had combated with in the past, but as it drew nearer, its full height was beginning to manifest righ before the hapless echidna and the frightened fox.

"Oh..." Knuckles trailed off, purple eyes widening, as the creature stepped out of the wind and the fog, its eyes glowing a bright hazelly yellow.

"Let me go!" Tails squeaked, as he finally managed to escape from the now gaped mouth echidna. He took off with a whip of his tails, a few feet into the air, until, with a swish of its large clawed hand, it grabbed the terror stricken fox and threw him to the ground. As the fog and wind began to clear, giving in to a dusky sky, the frightening fiend could be seen.

Its brillant glowing amber yellow eyes pierced through the echidna's light purple ones. It towered over the echidna, about five feet taller. It had a silvery white color to the matted, from the fog sprayed water, fur. Its feet ended in curved clawed nails and its hands also had claws that curved and shone in the fading moonlight. Its fangs were like daggers, tipped with sharp edges and pure white.

Knuckles knew he had to do something, so he balled his hands into fists and then threw himself, with a battle cry, at the fearsome monster that loomed over him.

* * *

Sonic shook his head, dazed from the sudden assault by the Ultimate Lifeform and the unexpected travel, via his rival friend's chaos control.

"What the heck!" shouted the azure hedgehog as he struggled away from Shadow. Eyes flashing with anger, Shadow smiled. A small and mirthless smile, one that slightly frightened Sonic. He had never seen, in all his years dealing with the proud and serious ebony and scarlet stripped hedgehog, such a sinister and cold expression on his face.

"Shadow?" Sonic asked, confused and worried about the hazel amber eyed hedgehog.

"You can stop your snarling and growling." Shadow said, voice deeper and more grudd. "It will do you no good." And he advanced towards the azure hero, causing him to stumble backwards.

"Look, Shads," Sonic said with a slight tinge of fear in his voice. "Shadow, I do not want to fight with you and I would rather have you tell me what is wrong."

"Fine," Shadow growled, eyes glowing contemptuously. "Keep up the growling and snarling." He then threw a punch at the azure hedgehog, causing him to stumble back a little.

"Shadow!" he exclaimed, startled and upset. "Fine!" And he thrust out his hand agan, but Shadow had learned his lesson, as he ducked and tackled Sonic, grabbing at his legs. Sonic nearly fell over, but he managed to escape the grasp of the determined and pugnacious ebony hedgehog.

"Hold still, Beast!" Shadow screamed as he threw himself at Sonic, nearly knocking him to the ground. Sonic took his chance and grabbed Shadow, holding him in one hand.

 _How am I doing this?!_ he wondered in shock as he tried to throw Shadow to the ground, but something kept him from doing so.

"I will kill you!" Sonic growled menacingly, as he continued to hold Shadow in a tight grip. The grip tightened, vice like, around his rival friend's throat.

" _Chaos -"_ began the gasping and choking hedgehog as he prepared to charge a spear, but the grip became tighter and tighter. Black spots appeared in his vision, his head swam as his body fought for oxygen, his windpipe was being grasped so tightly, it was restricting his ability to breath. He struggled to escape from the grasp of the monster, its eyes glowed with dark excitement, still a pupiless brillant and smoldering green.


	3. Ominous Foreshadowing

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog nor any of the characters, names, or places mentioned from the books, games, or shows.**

 **I own the descriptions of certain places and the plot my story is taking.**

 **I do not include any sexual, suggestive, obscene, or explicit language or content.**

 **There might be some mild violence, such as fighting and minor blood scenes.**

 **I include some romance, but mainly adventure and suspense.**

 **As a series, I do not intend to dwell on the story length too much. Quality over quantity.**

 **If anyone comments or reviews, giving ideas or pointing out issues, I will address these publically and try to work with the visitor or guest that raised these issues or comments.**

 **Also, if given any ideas, I will give credit for the ideas. I do not intend to make you waive the rights of your creativity, and I do not inted to deny claims of originality for such ideas.**

 **ATTENTION:**

My third chapter is up and ready for reading.

My fourth chapter is in the works, but due to my dedication to multiple works and other outside fanfiction life, I will not be pushing for the chapter to come out sooner than promised.

 **Chapter Four ETA:**

January 5, 2019 - January 15, 2019

 **UPDATE:**

 _I will be taking a break on:_

 **January 4, 2019** _and_ **January 8, 2019.**

 _As those days mark the dates of two of my loved ones' deaths._

 _Gone, but not forgotten."_

Please comment and review.

Ask questions or raise concerns.

Give me ideas, I will give you credit.

Thanks.

Read and Enjoy!

Have a good one!

\- MC Productions 737

 _ **The Nightly Howl**_

 _ **Series**_

 **Chapter Three: Ominous Foreshadowing**

Silver was asleep. He was curled up in his bed, thick blankets wrapped around him like a cacoon. His eyes were closed, his mouth was open, and he snored. Next to him, in another bed, was a cat. Her eyes were wide open, golden orbs glowing dimly with quiet thoughtfulness. She had this feeling that something was not right.

That something was dreadfully wrong and that a doom, unlike any she had ever known, had come upon her and her friends. She glanced at her snoring friend, Silver. He looked calm and peaceful, unfazed by the idea of a danger that was coming, perhaps even already here.

Silver suddenly woke up with a start, his own golden flashing with startled fear.

"Silver?" Blaze asked worriedly as she walked to the side of his bed. "Are you okay?"

"Its coming..." Silver mumbled, eyes closed, hands balled into fists.

"What's coming?" Her eyes pierced the darkness. "The danger?"

"The claws..." Silver struggled to speak, his throat rasping, as if someone had suddenly siezed it in a death grip. "The claws of the demon."

* * *

A red echidna rested underneath a stone pillar, his eyes closed, as he peacefully snored. Peacefully only applied to him, as his snores disturbed the nearby birds that were trying to nestle underneath the stone archway, of a sacred sanctuary. They would be so close to finally falling asleep, but then a train like sound would shock them into waking up and taking flight again.

The coming of the silvery moonlight, cast down rays and lit of a colossal emerald that was dead center of seven multi colored mysterious gems. The emeralds all buzzed as if snoring as well, but the humming sound was so quiet and gave off an aura of beauty and happiness, that no one seemed disturbed by it. If only there was something those little flickies could do about that snoring.

* * *

Shadow solemnly looked at the glowing sun, as it was setting. He had heard all the young cat and young hedgehog had told him. Silver and Blaze were not from his world, at least his dimension or his time. So, they would have some incite into the things that should fall upon Shadow's world and his time.

He stared at the whipping ocean waves, a lovely aqua, green, and blue. The waves lashed the sandy beaches, that the grave and proud ebony, scarlet striped, hedgehog was standing on. He began to walk into the churning waters. He felt the warmth of the waves, embracing the foamy sea.

After he had swam through the ocean waters, he found himself kneeling on a sandy shore. The sandy shore sparkled like stars and was comfortably soft and pleasantly grainy. Shadow soon found himself standing in front of a door. the door was closed and the wooded material was dark brown and had swirly patterns, revealing the age of the tree that had made the door.

This door was made by himself and his rival friend, Sonic. This was their way to Knuckles, the last living member of the echidna clan, and the guardian of the Master Emerald. Knuckles would surely know what to do about the coming danger. Shadow entered the door and with a chaos flash, he was gone.

* * *

Knuckles was finally startled into awakening, when a flashing sound woke him up with a start. As soon as he was up and jerking his head back and forth, the birds were finally able to snuggle up and sleep, dreaming beautiful dreams.

"Who is there?" demanded the echidna, slamming his knuckled fists together.

"It's just me, Knuckles." Shadow replied and looked around at the stony, crumbling ruins. "Sorry to have disturbed you from sleep."

"That is alright." Knuckles said lowering his arms to his side. "Now what brings you here?"

"I heard some news." Shadow explained, taking a seat on a stone.

"About what?" Knuckles inquired, sitting back on his stone carved throne.

"Silver and Blaze warned me about -"

"The claws of the demon." Knuckles said and added, noticing the shocked look on Shadow's face. "Those two came to me earlier today."

"Interesting." Shadow replied.

"Yes, and what I learned from Tikal far rivals that."

"What did you learn from her?"

"That the claws of the demon are fr-" But then Knuckles gave a sudden exclamation of surprise, as he felt chaos energy burning through him. He staggered around like a drunken man, then fell flat on his back, unconscious. Unable to answer the calls of Shadow.

* * *

Sonic stared bemusedly at his two friends, Silver and Blaze. The news they had told him was confusing and rather scary. But he shook it off and laughed.

"Probably some half cooked scheme Eggman man has." he smiled, thumbs up, and sped away. He arrived at Eggman's latest lair, in a matter of seconds, and pounded on the door.

"Egghead! Egghead! Come out, come out! Wherever you are!" Sonic jeered as he pounded on the door.

"Go away, you wretched pest!" came the angry reply as Eggman turned back to his work.

"I will if you open up and let me in!" Sonic promised.

"Go away!" Eggman growled as he pressed a button that autom catapulted the inces hedgehog.

"Waaaaah!" Sonic cried out as he soared into the air, landing at the feet of the bewildered cat and telekintic hedgehog. "Eggman is so stubborn." And Sonic got back up.

"Let us try!" Silver said, a determined look in his eyes.

* * *

A thudding sound and a small explosion sent Eggman jumping up with surprised fear. A gaping hole in the door, that the azure hero had been pounding on not too long ago, let in the bright sunshine and the three determined anthropomorphic creatures.

"Now tell us you mad doctor, what we want to know!" Silver said as his hands began glowing with his signature psychokinetic powers. "Before I make you!"

"Oh, alright!" Eggman surrendered, hands in the air. "What do you want to know?"

"What is the claws of the demon." Sonic rolled his eyes, impatiently.

"I do not know!" Eggman said annoyed, as he was about to return to his work.

"You don't know or you won't tell us?" Silver responded crossly, closing his eyes, ready to psychokinetically attack his opponent.

"What he means is," Blaze said, patiently giving Silver a look, telling him to 'stay quiet and let me do the talking.' "That you are involved with this claws of the demon."

"What?" Eggman sputtered, confusion written all over his face. "What is this thing you keep babbling about? Ahhhh!" he let out a shout as Silver lifted him up, with his powers, and would have thrown him across the room, if not for his friends restraining him.

"Let me go!" Silver protested. "He knows. He knows. He knows everything. Look at the gleam in his eyes!"

"I know you have been tricked in the past Sonic said, struggling to keep Silver from extending his arms to thrust the doctor into the rows and rows of machinery that buzzed and whirred.

"Thanks for your time, Doctor." Blaze said, with a humble bow. "My friends and I are going to leave you to your devices now."

And with that the three friends were gone, with Silver mumbling protestations, as both Blaze and Sonic wrestled him out the door, or rather the hole that the psychokinetic hedgehog had made. As soon as the three heroes were gone, Eggman shook his head, grumbled about how 'annoying it was that the little pests would bother him now when he was on to such a most remarkable discovery, that would be great for them all.'

"A new era." he told himself "A new era will come to be and not even Sonic or his little pesky friends can stop me now."

* * *

Sonic struggled to wake up from the haze he was in. He should've known better than to have trusted that cruel and evil doctor. He had lied to them after all. Silver had been right all along. Silver had seen through the charade that the mad man had put on.

 _If only Blaze and I had listened to Silver._ Sonic thought regrettably. _Then we could've stopped Eggman before. Then this would have never happened._

Sonic also regretted letting his guard down. He regretted ever letting himself become a werehog, overcharged with negated Chaos energy. He regretted having been too happy at the thought of being free. Being free from the darkness that had plagued him so long. Cursing him to spend restless and lonely nights, only accompanied by Light Gaia.

When Sonic had been freed, he had immediately let his guard down. Sonic had fallen into a careless peace and calm. He had sped off, alone and unaware of the coming danger. Unaware that darkness had drawn near. That the darkness had closed in on him. Until it was too late. Until he was in its clutches.

Sonic remembered when he had noticed the change in the mood. The mood of the night jog through the forst had started off beautiful and glorious. But it had soon dampened into a dark, despairing, evil impending doom. But he had carelessly brushed it off. Too concerned with being free and able to enjoy moonlight runs through a forest, free of the burden of being a Dark Gaia infused werehog.

Then it struck him. The cold sting of darkness. He had been dragged into the deep forest. Dragged to Eggman's latest secret base. And he had been ensnared by the chaos light that had controlled him. It had been endowed to him as a means of protecting his world and everyone and everything in it. For it was his duty, by birth as it was Knuckles' duty to guard the Master Emerald, to ensure that Eggman, nor any other threat, destroyed or harmed the world.

He had failed. He was now in the mad doctor's clutches. He was now held prisoner by his own empowerment. The chaos energy kept him from escaping. The energy that had allowed him to shift form, into Super Sonic. The only energy that had kept Eggman's dreams from coming true. Now, he was captive to it. And it would consume him until Eggman's will came true.

But no! Sonic had to fight this fate. He had to keep it from coming true. He had to challenge the evils of Dark Gaia and the madness of Dr. Eggman. He would break free and shrug off his destiny, the power of Chaos energy.

He would be free to stop Eggman in his tracks. Sonic would be free to rid the world of Dark Gaia, once and for all. To make sure that it would never ever threaten his world ever again, or any world as a matter of fact. Sonic the hedgehog would make sure to stop the coming of the ominous foreshadowing, even if it was the last thing he ever did.


	4. Of Trust and Betrayal

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog nor any of the characters, names, or places mentioned from the books, games, or shows.**

 **I own the descriptions of certain places and the plot my story is taking.**

 **I do not include any sexual, suggestive, obscene, or explicit language or content.**

 **There might be some mild violence, such as fighting and minor blood scenes.**

 **I include some romance, but mainly adventure and suspense.**

 **As a series, I do not intend to dwell on the story length too much. Quality over quantity.**

 **If anyone comments or reviews, giving ideas or pointing out issues, I will address these publically and try to work with the visitor or guest that raised these issues or comments.**

 **Also, if given any ideas, I will give credit for the ideas. I do not intend to make you waive the rights of your creativity, and I do not inted to deny claims of originality for such ideas.**

 **ATTENTION:**

My fourth chapter is up and ready for reading.

My fifth chapter is in the works, but due to my dedication to multiple works and other outside fanfiction life, I will not be pushing for the chapter to come out sooner than promised.

 **Chapter Five ETA:**

January 18, 2019 - January 25, 2019

 _ **The Nightly Howl**_

 _ **Series**_

 **Chapter Four: Of Trust and Betrayal**

Knuckles backed away from the monster. It snarled at him, golden eyes flashing fiercely at him.

"Sorry, Tails." he paused. "Go get help."

Tails took off running as Knuckles threw himself back at the creature.

"Stay back!" Knuckles growled, before punching the brute in the face. It howled, anger in every heart stopping, blood freezing, ear splitting syllable.

"Aww, shut it!" Knuckles snarled, slamming his other fist into its face.

The wolflike fiend fell back, then howled again.

"You can keep it up, Monster." Knuckles panted as he dove away from the beast's outstretched paws. "But howling won't do anything." And he came soaring, like a bullet, colliding with the golden eyed creature's face.

An hour later...

Knuckles huffed and puffed, trying to catch his breath. He stared at the fallen enemy, in victory. "And that is what happens when you challenge the Guardian of the Emeralds." He turned away, to examine the damage that, the monster, during the struggle, had caused.

He whirled around and saw the beast rise up, lift its head up to the moon, and howl.

"Like I said, Wolfy." Knuckles laughed. "Nothing is gonna happen if you -"

 _Aaaaaaaahooooooooo!_ A feral sound answered, ringing loud and clear through the darkness. Knuckles looked this way and that, but could not see anything. Then he heard a fierce snarling sound, turned, and saw two pairs of eyes. One was a flashing electric green and the other was a blazing golden yellow.

* * *

"Shadow!" Tails cried out, as he whipped Sonic in the face.

Sonic stagged back, then glared at Tails.

"What is up with you!" he shouted, causing Tails to shrink back. "Shadow is the enemy here, not me!" And then he was struck down by a quickly recovered, Shadow. He fell backwards, striking his head against a tree. He crashed through it, the tree collapsing down on him.

"Now that, that is that." Shadow said, dusting himself up, glancing at Tails, with a grateful look on his usually stoic face. "Let us figure out what the heck this thing is."

"There was another one." panted Tails, he was winded from the fight he had with Sonic.

"I would be more worried about me." laughed Sonic, his eyes gleaming cold.

The hedgehog and fox turned around, saw Sonic, and screamed.

* * *

"Silver?" a voice whispered to him, he flinched, turning away.

"Silver?" Silver whimpered, his heart pounding. The voice grew louder, more insistent. "Silver!"

He stared around as he saw the cluster of trees, trapping him, from ever side. The conifers were all spindly armed, dark colored bark, and had patches of pine needles, extending towards him like fingers. He backed away, bumping into someone. He turned around, eyes wide open, and ready to scream. It was...Sonic?

"Sonic?" he gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing much." grunted the azure hedgehog, as he turned to examine a nearby conifer. "Just thought I would take a moon lit...stroll." His head turned, fixing his electric green eyed gaze on Silver.

"It's not like you to...stroll." Silver said, almost incredulously.

"True." Sonic said, with a side ways glance at the younger hedgehog. "But then I am not like myself." And he grinned, revealing rows of blindingly white, sharply pointed, jagged teeth.

* * *

Shadow grunted as he was knocked down by the wolf, or whatever it was. It pinned him down, snarling, hot breath in his face. Then with a start the fell beast rose up, nosed the air, tilted its head, and howled. The howl sounded different than its usual howl, it sounded less fierce, less angry. Then it darted and disappeared into the forest trees.

"Strange." mumbled Shadow, as the Ultimate Lifeorm dusted himself off. "It is almost like someone had called him.

"Or..something!" Tails said, eyes widened. "Hurry!" he said, grabbing Shadow and carrying him off, flying into the rainy night sky.

The droplets fell in turrents, icy, stinging, cold. They felt like daggers as they struck Tails, who fiercely battld against the strong wind, that threatened to sweep him off course. Thunder clap after thunder clap, followed by lightning flash. Tails dodged the flashes, one barely missed him by a couple inches.

"Where are we going!" Shadow yelled, trying to be heard over the pounding rain, thunderous skies, and roaring wind.

"To Knuckles!" Tails shouted out, diving to miss a chunk of hail. The hail began hurtling downwards, striking Tails on every side.

"Maybe we should go back!" Shadow shouted, his quills sticking up messily, from the water. "Then we can go once its safe. Sonic will never forgive me, if anything happens to you."

"Yes, but," Tails panted, starting to feel tired from heaving up the scarlet striped hedgehog. "Knuckles needs our help!"

"Watch out!" screamed the Ultimate Lifeform, but it was too late. A huge hunk of hail struck Tails, hard, in the face, knocking the poor fox out.

"Tails!" Shadow yelled, trying to revive him. But Tails did not respond, and the two of them went hurtling, from the sky, to the depths below.

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Silver shouted out, as he saw Sonic start to change. "You're a were-werehog!" And before the azure, now blue gray furred, hero, now turned monster, could answer, the psychokinetic hedghog bolted.

"What's wrong Silver?" a familiar voice asked, as a feline cat appeared. She had big catlike, amber brown eyes, and was the color lilac.

"Blaze!" Silver panted, catching his breath. "Watch. Out. Behind. You." Blaze turned around and saw a silvery werehog staring at her, face to face.

"Oh!" she startled, then smiled. "Silver, why are you aftaid?"

"It's a Werehog, that's why!" Silver said, backing away in terror. "Get away from it!"

Blaze smiled, turning back to the Werebeast. "He's all yours."

"What!" Blaze smiled again, a cold and cruel look appearing on her face. "Run!"

Silver ran, trying to escape from the assault. The ambush. The shock. He felt tears stinging his eyes. Fire raged and roared behind him as, in an inferno whirlwind, Blaze followed close behind.

"Why are you scared?" she laughed, eyes flashing But he was not that fast, at least not like his enemy. He was knocked down, the breath cut from his lungs. He gasped, trying to catch his breath. Just as he tried to regain his balance and stand up, he saw her.

His enemy loomed over him, catlike eyes piercing into his own.

"Please, stop!" he begged, unable to keep himself from crying. For the betrayal was too much, he had trusted...And he was proven wrong again.

"Don't cry." the soft reply seemed almost like his friend's normal caring tone. "It only makes you seem more pathetic. Then with a slash of claws, he was out.


End file.
